The present invention relates generally to faucets and, more particularly, to a valve body for mounting to the deck of a Roman tub.
Many bathrooms include bathtubs that are separate from a shower enclosure. Such bathtubs, often called Roman tubs, may have deck-mounted faucets instead of conventional wall-mounted faucets. Such Roman tub faucets are typically mounted on a horizontal ledge, or mounting deck, extending at least partially around the perimeter of the tub. Roman tub faucets often include a delivery spout fluidly coupled to hot and cold water supplies through hot and cold inlet valves, respectively. Roman tub faucets often also include a handheld shower sprayer that is fluidly coupled to the water supplies through a diverter valve. As such, water may be delivered to either the delivery spout or to the handheld sprayer.
In response to various plumbing codes, certain Roman tub faucets include a thermostatic mixing valve to provide scald protection by limiting and regulating the maximum outlet hot water temperature, typically to 120 degrees Fahrenheit (48.89 degrees Celsius) or less. Such plumbing codes often adopt the anti-scald performance and characteristic requirements of ASSE (American Society of Sanitary Engineering) 1070. While currently not widely adopted by plumbing codes in connection with Roman tub faucets including hand sprayers, ASSE 1016 provides for not only scald protection, but also thermal shock protection. Thermal shock protection protects the hand sprayer user from sudden changes in outlet temperature resulting from hot or cold water supply pressure variations. Currently, ASSE 1016 is generally limited to fixed showers and does not apply to tub fillers. However, this additional thermal shock protection further improves bather safety and/or comfort in connection with typical Roman tub faucets.
While thermostatic mixing valves have been installed within vertical walls for tub/shower installations, under sink decks for kitchen and lavatory applications, and below tub decks for deck mounted Roman tub faucets, access has often proved difficult. For instance, in Roman tub installations, the valve component are typically enclosed below the tub deck, making access difficult after installation. Thermostatic valves typically require periodic maintenance, and there is often no convenient means to access them for service. More particularly, access to deck mounted thermostatic valves may require breaking out portions of the deck, and/or removing access panels in order to maneuver tools beneath the deck in order to reach the underside of the valve.
Additionally, conventional thermostatic valves have typically included relatively large cast valve bodies requiring significant spacing between other faucet components, such as the flow control valve and the delivery spout. Given the limited surface area often available on Roman tub mounting decks, reducing the size of thermostatic valves is desirable for conserving space.
As such, there is a need for a thermostatic faucet which controls the maximum temperature of hot water passing through a fluid delivery device and is easily accessible for periodic maintenance. There is an additional need for a thermostatic faucet which satisfies the anti-scald requirements of ASSE 1070 and the thermal shock requirements of ASSE 1016. Further, it is desired to provide a thermostatic valve having a compact size and which is easily installed.
According to an illustrative embodiment of the present disclosure, a faucet includes a delivery spout having an outlet and configured to be mounted to a horizontal mounting deck. A temperature control unit is configured to be mounted to the horizontal mounting deck along a first vertical axis and to control the temperature of water supplied to the outlet. The temperature control unit includes a first holder configured to be coupled to, and extend below, the horizontal mounting deck, and a first valve assembly and supported by the first holder. A hot water line is supported by the first holder and is releasably fluidly coupled with the first valve assembly. A cold water inlet line is supported by the first holder and is releasably fluidly coupled with the first valve assembly. An outlet water line is supported by the first holder and is releasably fluidly coupled with the first valve assembly. A flow control unit is configured to be mounted to the horizontal mounting deck along a second vertical axis and to control the flow rate of water supplied to the outlet. The flow control unit includes a second holder configured to be coupled to, and extend below, the horizontal mounting deck in spaced relation to the first holder. A second valve assembly is fluidly coupled to the first valve assembly and is supported by the second holder. The delivery spout, the temperature control unit, and the flow control unit are configured for mounting to the horizontal deck within a footprint having a width of less than 4 inches, a length less than 10 inches, and an area less than 40 square inches.
Illustratively, the first valve assembly is configured to be removed from the first holder in an upward direction along the vertical axis from above the mounting deck without uncoupling the first holder from the deck by releasing a first retainer and fluidly uncoupling the hot water inlet line and the cold water inlet line. Further illustratively, the second valve assembly is configured to be removed from the second holder in an upward direction from above the mounting deck without uncoupling the second holder from the mounting deck by releasing a second retainer.
According to a further illustrative embodiment of the present disclosure, a thermostatic valve includes a holder configured to be coupled to a mounting deck, the holder including a body extending along a longitudinal axis between opposing ends. A thermostatic cartridge is received within the body of the holder. A hot water inlet is in fluid communication with the thermostatic cartridge and is configured to be fluidly coupled to a hot water supply. A cold water inlet is in fluid communication with the thermostatic cartridge and is configured to be fluidly coupled to a cold water supply. A mixed water outlet is in fluid communication with the thermostatic cartridge. The thermostatic cartridge is configured to control the temperature of water flowing through the mixed water outlet. The holder is sized to fit within a dimensional envelope having a lateral cross-sectional diameter of less than 2.5 inches (63.5 millimeters).
According to another illustrative embodiment of the present disclosure, a valve includes a holder configured to be coupled to a mounting deck, the holder including a body extending between upper and lower ends, and a retaining lip extending outwardly from the body proximate the upper end. A valve cartridge is received within the holder, and a retainer releasably couples the valve cartridge to the holder. A flange includes a plurality of interlocking members and is configured to be positioned intermediate the retaining lip of the holder and the mounting deck. In a further illustrative embodiment, a securing member is positioned below the flange and outside of the holder, and at least one adjustment member extends substantially parallel to the holder and is operably coupled to the securing member for driving the securing member in motion relative to the flange.
According to a further illustrative embodiment of the present disclosure, a mixing valve includes a mixing cartridge defining a longitudinal axis and including a chamber. At least one cold water port is in fluid communication with the chamber, and at least one hot water port is in fluid communication with the chamber. A tri-axial adapter includes opposing upper and lower ends, a cold water inlet, a hot water inlet, and a mixed water outlet. The cold water inlet, the hot water inlet, and the mixed water outlet extend from the lower end of the tri-axial adapter substantially parallel to the longitudinal axis. A flow divider is operably coupled to the tri-axial adapter and defines a cold water passageway from the cold water inlet to the mixing cartridge, and a hot water passageway from the hot water inlet to the mixing cartridge. The cold water passageway is in fluid communication with the at least one cold water port of the mixing cartridge, and the hot water passageway is in fluid communication with the at least one hot water port of the mixing cartridge.
According to yet another illustrative embodiment of the present disclosure, a valve assembly for controlling water flow to a water delivery device includes a valve body formed of a malleable metal. The valve body includes a sidewall extending between opposing first and second ends along a longitudinal axis. The sidewall includes a wall thickness, and a length between the first and second ends. The sidewall defines a cross-sectional major dimension extending laterally to the longitudinal axis, and a cross-sectional minor dimension extending laterally to the longitudinal axis and perpendicular to the cross-sectional major dimension. The ratio of the length to the major dimension is greater than 1, and the ratio of the major dimension to the wall thickness is greater than 30. A valve cartridge is sealingly received within the valve body, such that the valve body is substantially water-tight.
According to a further illustrative embodiment of the present disclosure, a valve body is configured to be fluidly coupled with a water delivery device. The valve body includes a sidewall formed of a malleable metal and extending between opposing first and second ends along a longitudinal axis. The sidewall has a wall thickness and a length. The sidewall defines a cross-sectional major dimension extending laterally to the longitudinal axis. The wall thickness is between 0.01 inches and 0.125 inches. The ratio of the length to the major dimension is greater than 1.
According to another illustrative embodiment of the present disclosure, a valve assembly includes a valve body having a sidewall extending between opposing first and second ends along a longitudinal axis, and an end wall at the second end having an opening. A valve cartridge is received within the valve body, and a plurality of conduits extend through the opening of the end wall. A receiver is sealingly received within the sidewall proximate the end wall, the receiver fluidly coupling the plurality of conduits with the valve cartridge.
Additional features and advantages of the present invention will become apparent to those skilled in the art upon consideration of the following detailed description of the illustrated embodiment exemplifying the best way of carrying out the invention as presently perceived.